A story about betrayal
by Zacky V
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head
1. Chapter 1

A story about betrayal

It started out as just another ordinary day for Ash Ketchum, wannabe Pokémon master from Pallet town. Ash and Misty had been together for about 5 months now and lately he noticed some changes so he decided to video call Brock for help.  
>"Hey Brock. How are you doing?" Ash asked as the video phone was answered.<br>"I'm doing well. How are you and Misty?"  
>"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. She's been different the past couple of weeks"<br>"Different how Ash?"  
>"Avoiding eye contact, starting fights-"<br>"You two always fight"  
>"This is different Brock. Usually it's joking but she's had me close to breaking point"<br>"Has she been leaving more often?"  
>"Yeah. She says she has to 'take care of something'. She says it like it's a big secret. Can you maybe call back in a few minutes and probe for some info? I'll owe you a HUGE favour Brock. And I won't forget it either"<br>"I'll see what I can find out Ash"  
>"Thanks Brock. Talk later"<br>"Cya Ash". And with that, Brock hung up the phone ready to put Ash's plan into action

- About 15 minutes later -

Bring bring bring phone call phone  
>"Hello?" Misty asked as she answered the phone<br>"Hey Misty"  
>"Brock? Hey. How are you?"<br>"I'm alright. How are you and Ash?"  
>"Ash is being an asshole. It's always something to do with Pokémon or being a master"<br>"He's always done that"  
>"I know but I don't think I like him anymore"<br>"Wait, WHAT?!"  
>"Yeah. Gary is so much better to me. Always asking how I am and what I want to do"<br>"Does Ash know?"  
>"Hell no. But that's the point of lying. He won't find out"<br>"If you say so. But I'd be careful if I were you. Everybody has a breaking point, even Ash"  
>"Yeah, I got it. Anyways I've got to go. Talk to you later Brock"<br>"Alright. But remember what I said Misty. This could be a dangerous game". After that Brock hangs up and has a very tough decision to make.

- About an hour later -

There is a knock on the door and so Ash opens it to find none other than Gary Oak at his door step.  
>"Hey Gary"<br>"Hi Ash"  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Misty asked me to come over"  
>"Alright come in" Ash says a bit suspiciously. "Misty, Gary's here for you"<br>"I'll be right down" was Misty's response. After about 5 minutes, Misty came down dressed up  
>"I'll be back in an hour. Maybe 2" Misty says as she walks out with Gary. It wasn't 5 minutes later that there is another knock on the door<br>"That was quick- oh. Hey Brock" Ash says as he see's Brock huffing and puffing  
>"Ash...Misty...cheating...on you...with Gary..." Brock says in between breathes<br>"What?" Ash says not wanting to believe a word  
>"She told me...on the phone...didn't even try...to hide it..." Brock said still a little out of breath<br>"He was just here for her too. There is going to be a big talk when she gets back. Brock, I can't thank you enough"  
>"Don't mention it. Can I catch the show?" In all honesty, Brock is against cheating and the other reason is to make sure Ash doesn't go too far<br>"Sure, come in. They'll be gone for an hour still at least"  
>"I can wait" Brock says as he searches for a place to hide and wait<p>

- 1 and a half hours later -

Misty returns looking very happy until she sees Ash standing in the living room  
>"Hey Ash"<br>"Don't 'Hey Ash' me. I know you're dirty little secret"  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You know damn well what I'm talking about". At this point Misty starts to panic at the venom laced in Ash's words. Even Brock is flinching in the closet under the stairs  
>"No Ash. I really don't"<br>"I'll give you one chance to come clean and I'll consider forgiveness. If not, you won't like how it ends"  
>"You're delusional Ash. I really have no idea what you're talking about"<br>"Is that your final answer?"  
>"It is"<br>"Well. Enjoy your time with Gary then" and with that Ash starts to the door  
>"Ash wait"<br>"Why should I? You said that we'd be together forever and yet you killed me and lied right to my face."  
>"I meant it Ash" Misty says and in a last ditch effort she tries to hug him but he cuts her short<br>"Now that we can't be together, there's just no hope for a final embrace" and just like that, Ash walked right out of Misty's life, never coming back to her.

I know its short and another depressing story but it's seems to be what my mood is at the moment. I'm just not that forgiving of lapses but enough about me. I promise my next story will be better. And just to make this clear, I never have, and probably never will, own Pokémon apart from the games and anime I purchased from my local retail store.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was suggested to me by someone named incrediblegamer fictions in his review. I just have to say that the idea of this being a 2 part story never even crossed mind but I must say I like the idea.

Previously, on A story about betrayal

Misty returns looking very happy until she sees Ash standing in the living room  
>"Hey Ash"<br>"Don't 'Hey Ash' me. I know you're dirty little secret"  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You know damn well what I'm talking about". At this point Misty starts to panic at the venom laced in Ash's words. Even Brock is flinching in the closet under the stairs  
>"No Ash. I really don't"<br>"I'll give you one chance to come clean and I'll consider forgiveness. If not, you won't like how it ends"  
>"You're delusional Ash. I really have no idea what you're talking about"<br>"Is that your final answer?"  
>"It is"<br>"Well. Enjoy your time with Gary then" and with that Ash starts to the door  
>"Ash wait"<br>"Why should I? You said that we'd be together forever and yet you killed me and lied right to my face."  
>"I meant it Ash" Misty says and in a last ditch effort she tries to hug him but he cuts her short<br>"Now that we can't be together, there's just no hope for a final embrace" and just like that, Ash walked right out of Misty's life, never coming back to her.

And now on with the story

The Glare region, a new beginning many travellers say but new beginnings don't always come so easy…

Ash Ketchum has moved to the Glare region after finding out that his girlfriend of 5 months had been cheating on him with his rival, Gary Oak. Whilst on his move to Glare, Ash studied the gyms and league of the region to try and start a new life under the name Simon Davidson and changed his appearance from black hair to blonde, his attire is now a really dark green pair of jeans and his shirt is black and he no longer wears a cap.

Misty Waterflower, the previous gym leader of Cerulean city and the ex-girlfriend of Ash Ketchum decides to take a trip to another region to forget about Ash dumping her and maybe find a new boyfriend. Her travels take her to the Glare region where she decides to take the Pokémon league challenge.

- 8 months later -

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Glare regions 23rd annual Pokémon League competition" The commentator says earning mass cheers from the crowd. "We have a very strong line up of trainers for you this year, so without further ado, let's start the first round. Can Simon Davidson and Janette Richards please come the field"  
>"Don't go easy on me Janette because I sure as hell am not going to go easy on you"<br>"You can make that double Simon"  
>"Alright trainers, this will be a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle with no time limit. Please choose your first Pokémon now"<br>"Go Arbok"  
>"Go Lucario"<br>"Janette has started the match with her Arbok and Simon has sent out his Lucario. Lucario has the typing advantage but will that be enough?"  
>"It sure will, Lucario, Force Palm attack"<br>"Arbok, Poison Sting"  
>Arbok is knocked out by Lucario's Force Palm<br>"And Simon Davidson moves on to the next round"

Ash's next battles end with pretty much the same result

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the final round, it is Simon Davidson vs. Misty Waterflower." At the commentators words, Ash flinches but it isn't noticeable to anyone.  
>"Will our 2 competitors please come the field"<br>"Good luck Simon, you'll need it" Misty says but Ash doesn't say anything because he remembers her betrayal and doesn't trust his mouth  
>"Simon, Misty. This will be a 6 on 6 battle with no time limit and no substitutions. Please select your first Pokémon now"<br>"Go Staryu"  
>"Predictable. Go Electabuzz"<br>"Electric types won't be enough"  
>"I got a surprise if you knock out 5 of my Pokémon"<br>"Bring it on Simon"  
>The battle rages on with Electabuzz knocking out Staryu followed by Starmie who easily defeats Electabuzz which is followed by Snorlax which reduces Misty to her final Pokémon, Gyarados. Misty defeats Snorlax with her Gyarados and Ash decides it's now or never.<br>"Go Pikachu"  
>"I once knew someone with a Pikachu"<br>"Me too. Now Pikachu, Volt tackle"  
>"Pika?"<br>"DO IT!"  
>"Pikachupi"<br>"Ash?"  
>"Yeah, it's me. I thought I could start a new life on my own but you come here. Maybe I wasn't clear last time, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! You shattered my heart.<br>"I can fix it"  
>"You can fix broken things, not shattered things"<br>"I forfeit"  
>"Good with me as long as that means you never come back into my life"<br>"You'll never see me again"  
>"Good"<p>

Ash got the title of Glare region Champion and Misty went back to Kanto never to return to the Glare region.


End file.
